


Power in Madness

by Puzzling_Pieces



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: But not a major character, M/M, Someone dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzling_Pieces/pseuds/Puzzling_Pieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many upsides to having powers. However, the one downside might very well counter that all too well. Practicing them could land you an all paid vacation to jail. But... that's no fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Nothing (Kai)

**Author's Note:**

> This is Monster/Lucky One based and it includes their Mama powers! I'm excited to write this.

If you really try, it's easy to understand. All I ask is that you try to understand. Not because I'm making morally wrong decisions (although, I wouldn't be me if I didn't), but because this is kind of fucking confusing. Shit, if you thought that memorizing twelve members and then have three of them leave is confusing, try this. 

I am cooking.

If you are not thoroughly confused, damn. Maybe I can try again.

I am cooking with my sworn enemy.

C'mon. Something has got to get you. Well, maybe it's not as confusing when you don't know the story. Let me just turn my _story voice on. Ah yes, italics. Ahem. Allow me to begin._

_Since the beginning of the human's existence, they have been major pussies. It has hairy legs and can fly? Kill it. And although I admit that I would shit myself if I saw a flying spider, that's not my point. My point is that if a really smart lady knew the effects of a certain herb and used it as medicine, she would be mistaken for a witch and burned. Why? Humans are pussies and witches are scary._

_You may be wondering what that has to do with anything. Well, lost fetus, it has everything to do with everything. A long time ago, powers were granted to two communities of humans in Korea. Er, ex-humans. One community, Light, or 해빛 (HaeBich, pronounced like hehbeet) as we say in Korean, was granted powers by the sun. The second community, Darkness, or 달어둠 (daleodum, pronounced dalawh doom) in the mother tongue, was granted powers by the moon. Although both communities had powers, they were hella different. Allow me to explain._

_Light was highly regarded. Dude, they were looked at like some gods. It was ridiculous. Like, people probably asked them to kiss their babies._

_Darkness, my ancestors, were highly hated. Who fucking knows why. They had no legitimate reason. I mean, is "lol ur a moon loser" a really solid argument. No._

Anyway, it sucked. It sucked so bad, wars were sparked. Which is where the world left off. The hatred runs deep among those in these clans.

Oh hey, that's me. Clan member. Fucking pissed and hatred in my blood 24/7. 

Well. . . We'll get to that bit here soon. So sit back. Enjoy the ride.


	2. That Could Be My Kink (Kai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is introduced.

"She's got me gon' crazy," I heard Baekhyun's voice from the kitchen. I groaned, wrapping a pillow over my head so I could escape having to wake up.

"왜 심장이 뛰니?" Baekhyun continued. The pillow offered no help in muffling the sounds of those who were awake.

"I don't get that line," I heard Sehun, my younger brother, say with confusion in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun replied. I heard a huff which probably meant Baekhyun had sat on the couch. Lazy ass.

"You don't run, so why would your heart race?" I stared at the ceiling as a moment of silence passed and before I could inquire as to what was happening (my guess was that they died) I heard a loud thunk and Sehun's "OW WHAT THE FUCK?"

"That was the possibly the dumbest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth, Kim Sehun," Baekhyun sounded 100% done. I closed my eyes, and suddenly my body felt light. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of the couch where Baekhyun and Sehun sat. Baekhyun yelped when I appeared and placed a hand on his chest in surprise. Sehun was still running his arm where Baekhyun had walked him.

"He gets it from your boyfriend," I teased. I made my way to the counter and fetched an apple from our fruit basket. My memory briefly took me to the day I had stolen these apples. That lady was one of the scariest bitches I'd ever seen. The memory made me shudder. 

"First of all, bitch," Baekhyun began, "stop teleporting out of nowhere. It scared the shit out of me. And second of all, Chanyeol is not my boyfriend."

I took a bite from my apple, chewed, and swallowed before answering, "Ooh, but you wish he was." 

"What about me being a boyfriend?" Chanyeol emerged from his room which was connected to the living room by a hallway. He walked around me to the fridge and pulled out a Mountain Dew. Also stolen by Yours Truly.

"Stay out of this, Yeol," Baekhyun said. Chanyeol just shrugged and continued his business.

"Aight, continue doing whatever you're doing," he mumbled as he retreated back into his room.

When Chanyeol was gome, Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at me and threw a pillow, aiming for my face. I ended up catching the pillow. I concentrated on the cushiony object as I tossed it. When I noticed Baekhyun begin to reach for the pillow, I used my teleportation abilities and my concentration to make the pillow teleport. The end result was that he didn't catch the pillow, but I got it to hit his face. 

"Fuck you, you asshole!" Baekhyun cried. "You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve!" I watched as Baekhyun started lighting up. Light powers.

"What the hell is going on!?" the door opened suddenly and we watched Kris as he entered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Baekhyun's light dim. I picked my apple up again, since I had set it down for the fight. "Do you guys want to get caught? You know how illegal it is to be caught practicing magic" Both Baekhyun and I shook our heads. Sehun just tried to contain his laughter from the couch. 

"And you! Why didn't you stop them?" Kris scolded the bystanding Sehun.

"What? So one can blind me and the other can leave me in a remote area? No thanks!" Sehun answered. 

"He's got a point," I said. Kris looked at the three of us and sighed. "Where is Chanyeol? And Xiumin?"

"They're both in their rooms," Sehun answered. Kris nodded in response to Sehun.

"CHANYEOL! XIUMIN! GET YOUR ASSES IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" Kris called. Chanyeol immediately came out of his room and we could hear Xiumin's door open upstairs. Baekhyun, relieved that we had avoided a scolding, went to lean on the counter. Since I was on the other side of the counter, I almost wanted to reach over and knock his arm off so he'd slip.

"Good afternoon, Kris hyung," Xiumin and Chanyeol greeted in unison when both arrived.

"Good afternoon," Kris began, "now that everyone is here, I have news."

"Good news or bad news?" I tried to clarify.

"Bad news," Kris' expression darkened. 

"Fuck," Baekhyun muttered at Kris' side.

"Anyway, apparently Haebit has found us," Kris' words sent lightning through my veins.

"Agh, those kill joys?" Sehun groaned from the couch. Haebit. Our enemy clan.

"Not only that, but apparently they might want us dead."

"Might?" Baekhyun repeated. "That's a bit generous."

"What'd we do this time?" Xiumin asked cooly. As a hyung, I guess he had no option but to be cool. In my opinion, his abs are enough.

"It's just the usual stealing," Sehun muttered. I took a bite of my apple to drive the point home.

"Thats probably it then. They're probably tired of us," Chanyeol walked between Baekhyun and Kris to sit on the counter. I almost pinched his butt but decided against it. Baekhyun adjusted himself so his elbow was on Chanyeol and not the counter. Ugh. Those two.

"We could," I teleported to the couch beside Sehun, "move from here."

"They'll just go for us wherever we go," Xiumin countered.

I smirked. "I guess that means only one thing," I earned a collective groan from the others. "We get to fight."

*******

I'm not usually right. For every time I've been right, I've been wrong ten times as much. However, today seemed to be one of the ten times.

For today's mission, I had decided to wear a hat because hats make me look cool. Chanyeol had seen a black jacket he really liked in some expensive store, but he didn't want to waste the money. Since we are all a team, of course, and since Chanyeol's birthday was really around the corner, we decided to help the fiery-haired idiot to get the jacket. I planned on teleporting, so the hat was more so people didn't see me (if you asked them what I had said about my reasoning). They let people get away with all sorts of crimes nowadays, but the use of powers was a crime that would send you straight to death. I wish I was kidding.

I surveyed the store and spotted the dark jacket almost immediately. It was hard to miss such a badass jacket. It looked torn up in a stylish way. I made a mental note, _compliment Chanyeol's taste._

I made my way over to the stand where others like the jacket were located. I grabbed one in Chanyeol's size and headed over to the fitting rooms. Once in the clear, I closed my eyes and felt myself getting light. We had agreed to meet at a clearing in the forest behind a nearby park. And where I was once my eyes opened

"Sweet!" Chanyeol exclaimed. "I owe you one!"

"Haha, very funny. Since when do you return fa—" I was cut off by the sound of rustling bushes. Someone was here.

"I swear to God, if you ditch," Baekhyun muttered, shooting me a glance. I offered a lopsided smile with a wink. 

"He can try but I'll make sure his chicken burns every time," replied Chanyeol. The two rats high fived each other as soon as people came into sight. We all turned our attention to the newcomers.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kris breathed. A group of six men emerged from the bushes unscathed by the wildlife. They all wore white ass suits, and their hair was neatly trimmed and styled. Not to mention, they had hilighter to die for.

"Daleodum, nice to meet you under such fitting circumstances," said one, "My name is Suho, and I'm the leader of—"

"Haebit," we all said with him. Suho and his sidekicks seemed content at the fact that we knew who they were. 

"Well, my name is Kris and I'm the leader of Daleodum," Kris replied.

"I know," Suho chuckled. It all seemed so stiff which is not what I'm about. I began to approach Suho and close the two foot gap. Honest to God, I was just going to shake his hand and introduce myself. Note to Self: Don't do that.

Immediately I was slammed against a tree and _oh boy_.

Stars danced on my vision and the wind was immediately knocked out of me. I blinked until my vision cleared and was greeted by one of the white clad men. He had wide eyes and a heart shaped smile, not that I specifically noticed his lips or anything.

"Do not approach Leader Suho without warning or I will be forced to handcuff you—"

"Eh, that could be my kink," I interrupted with a smirk.

"—and tie you to the tree," he finished, ignoring me. He gave me another hard push (there go my lungs) and retreated back to Suho's side. As soon as he let me go my knees gave way and I fell into a coughing fit. Once that was over, I looked up and saw everyone watching me.

"I'm fine, by the way," I flashed a pained smile, "so is that one in charge of strength or revealing my kinks in under a sentence?"

"Is that really your kink?" Baekhyun groaned as if it was the nastiest thing possible.

"Only if he's doing it," I replied, winking at the guy who pinned me.

"Please stop flirting. He almost killed you," Chanyeol shook his head in mock disapproval.

"To answer your question, that is Kyungsoo and he is in fact in charge of strength," Suho smiled superficially.

"Well then, he must be one hell of a to—" Xiumin punched me in the stomach so I would stop talking. I doubled over in pain, but they continued talking.

"We should at least introduce ourselves, I realize," Suho continued. "I am Suho, in charge of water. Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo raised his hand, "is in charge of strength. Luhan," a pretty looking guy smiled and nodded, "can read minds and send mental messages."

"Why didn't you tell Kyungsoo I was harmless?" I stood up and asked Luhan.

"That's not as fun," he replied. Wow. Rats, all of them.

"Anyway, next to me," Suho turned his head and faced a handsome guy with dark hair," is Yixing who heals. Beside Luhan is Chen, who rules over thunder and lightning. And finally we have Tao, who controls time."

"Well, that's Kris, he can fly. Chanyeol burns stuff. Baekhyun blinds people. Uh, Xiumin freezes stuff which is cool. Sehun blows people. And I'm impossible to get rid of," I entered the conversation.

"Oh my god, why do you keep talking?" Sehun smacked my head.

"Sorry about him. Hes not good with people," Kris began. "I am Kris, I can fly, as he said. Sehun, the one who hit the loudmouth, is in charge of wind. Xiumin, the blond one, controls frost. Chanyeol, the one with fiery hair, controls fire. Baekhyun, the one with the ear piercing, controls light. And the loudmouth is Kai, he can teleport."

"Now that we are acquainted, I should tell you why we are here," Suho began to smile. 

"That'd be nice."

"We are going to kill you."

The fact that his words didn't faze me might be a shock, but despite our silliness, Daleodum is fatal (partially because of my looks).

I smiled and laughed. All of Haebit turned to me, "Oh, really?" I popped my knuckles, loosening up. "Let's play."

Like I said, I'm not usually right. And at the end of the day, I wasn't.

Chanyeol had summoned his fire, Baekhyun was lighting up beside him, Kris' feet had left the ground, Xiumin was frosting over, Sehun's hair was being tussled, I was being sexy, Kyungsoo was flexing, Suho was summoning water, Lay was loosening up, Luhan was beginning to concentrate on a tree (probably to use it on us), Tao got nunchucks, and Chen had lightning on his fingertips. But we never got around to fighting. Not before we heard,

"STOP! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!!" and all I got to say was "fuck" before we were gassed. Then we all went night night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT PROOFREAD OOPS?


	3. Prisoner (Kai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds themselves in prison and kai says fuck a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm not dead but I feel like I am. I decided to start this back up since I'm working on two others fics. I am so sorry for my disappearance. This fic isn't dead until I say so.

It’s pretty safe to say that kink or no kink, waking up on a cold floor while handcuffed isn’t the most pleasure-filled experience. I opened my eyes and found myself at eye level with a cockroach. Since there was no way I was about to have some sort of moment with a fucking cockroach, I shuffled to my feet. I was in a small cell with enough room for two beds and one contraption _that better not be a fucking toilet_. In front of the two beds, the barcells kept me from leaving. I glanced around in the cell and noticed a lump on one of the beds. I took one big step (which was all it took in this thing) and saw the face of Kyung… Kyungshit? Gongsoo? King Kong?? The hot guy who pinned me to the tree. Him. He was sleeping there. My first thought was of how easy it was to just kill him. I mean, he is one of my enemies. My second thought was that everything in or around this cell was colored a shade of gray, and that I would go Fifty Shades of Gray on this guy if we didn’t want each other dead. Instead of thinking such thoughts, I went to the bars and tried to see as much as possible. I only saw a few cells in front of mine. 

Directly in front of my cell, I saw Kris’ body on the bed, the Suho guy on the other bed. To the side of them I managed to see Sehun locked up with that Luhan thing. I barely managed to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun in the cell beside theirs. I was wondering if there was some type of rhyme or reason with who was locked up with who but I deemed it impossible. 

Instead of having such useless thoughts, I decided to get the hell out of there. I closed my eyes, focusing on the outside world. My stomach started to flutter and— I farted. Classy. 

“What’s happening?!” K-something sprang up from the bed.

“What do you mean?” I turned to him. His hair was all ruffled up and he looked half awake. Cute. Wait, not cute. 

“I heard a disturbance.”

“Sheesh, do you always talk like that? And nothing is happening. Let’s just say that Sehun isn’t the only one who knows his way around winds,” I winked at the now fully awake man.

“What?”

“Nevermind. Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be able to use your powers right about now, would you?” 

He looked at me with a confused expression. “I should be able to. Is there a reason behind this question?”

“Do me a favor and pin me up against the wall, will you?” I raised my head as if to invite him. He just sighed. “Listen, you and I could easily kill each other. I’m calling a truce since we are in a bit of a compromising situation. This is the only time I will ask you to put your hands on me before we are free and then we can go at each other’s throats again. You want to kill me. I want to kill you. Can we not bond over this moment where I am giving you per—” I was cut off by him pushing me up against the wall. 

Besides the initial stars, I didn’t feel the same pressure. “Is this all you got?” He pushed harder, but it didn’t compare to earlier.

“That is odd. It appears that I do not have my strength,” he noted quietly.

“Yeah, you also don’t have handcuffs. I think they took me a little too seriously earlier.”

“Ah, yes, I remember your vulgar comment.”

“Anyways, not only did you just fulfill my long time dream of being pushed up against a cell wall by you, my dear Kyung-somethin’,” I began ironically, “but you also just confirmed that we have no powers here.”

“Kyungsoo, and I know. There is a sign right behind you.” I whipped around and saw what he was talking about. ‘POWER RESTRICTIVE ROOM’ said the rectangular sign.

“Then why the hell did you let me let you push me up against a wall? You’re not falling for me are you? I’ll have you know that I am a pretty consistent top, but considering your area of specialty I might make an except--”

“I just want you to get used to it.”

“Get used to what? Your hold? How romantic, I almost don’t want to kil--”

“To losing,” his face and voice remained expressionless, but I am not as cold. I dropped my voice threateningly low.

“Listen here, Prince, when we get out of here, there is no fucking way you are going to win. Your kind already got all the victories back in the day, but this won’t be one,” I stepped closer to him, “You won’t be so confident when we get out.”

“We are in prison, can you not make out?” I heard Kris’ voice suddenly shout out. I left Kyungsoo and turned to Kris across the hall.

“Finally, Sleeping Beauty's awake. And for the record, we weren’t making out. I was just helping Kyungsoo understand me a bit,” I glanced at Kyungsoo who only stared intently ahead at Suho who went to stand by Kris.

“What?! Kai is kissing his nemesis? Did I hear right?” Baekhyun chirped from his cell.

“In his dreams!” I exclaimed. I felt Kyungsoo smack my arm. After the initial shock, I smiled at him. So he is human. That is, until I make him a corpse.

“Is everyone awake?” Kris shouted. 

“I am, but this Chen guy isn’t,” I heard Xiumin call.

“Suho, Tao is still dormant,” someone called.

“Thank you for the report, Yixing,” Suho replied.

“Guys, Haebit is lowkey showing us up. They sound so cool,” Chanyeol whined.

“If they’re so cool, why don’t you join them, unfaithful oaf!” I shouted back. “See if they get you a free taco Tuesday!”

“Taco?” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Oh, for fucks sake. I take that back; they don’t even know what tacos are!”

“SHUT UP IN HERE!” A new voice entered the conversation. It was a balding cop.

“And what might your name be?” I asked the guy.

“None of your business,” he replied coldly.

I flashed him a charming smile. “Well, Mr. None of Your Business, may I get these handcuffs off? As much as I appreciate them, silver is just really not my color. You see, I have some pretty warm underton-”

“Kai!” Kris shouted.

“Right, sorry,” I stopped myself from going on and rambling by turning around and sticking my arms out. Hesitantly, the guard unlocked my handcuffs and I was free from them. “Thanks, also, you wouldn’t happen to know where the nearest exit is, right? I have a doctor’s appointment and it’d be a shame if I was late.”

“The nearest exit is the one that leads convicts to our gallows.”

“Awesome, I’ll just stay here then.” The guard left with a cold smirk. 

“Tao is no longer dormant, Suho,” whats-his-face suddenly called out. 

"Chen, reporting to Suho," the Chen guy also woke.

“Great, now that we are all awake, we must gather in discussion,” Suho called out. Even I began to listen. Anything to get us outta here.

“Luhan, as soon as it is night, we will call in a guard and you will do what you need to do,” Suho instructed.

“Is that, like, code for something?” I asked.

“Yes, actually,” Suho replied smoothly, “Expect freedom by tomorrow.” I turned around in my cell, turning to look at Kyungsoo.

I did a gesture towards the left side of the room, “My side,” I said. Then I mimicked the same gesture towards the right side of the room, “Your side.” Kyungsoo just stared. “Got it?”

“The rationing of a room of this size is illogical. Shall we settle on not disturbing each other?”

“Don’t raise my hopes that high, especially when just knowing you exist makes my skin itch,” I replied.

“Kai, play nice. We aren’t exactly in a position to fight especially when our freedom heavily depends on Haebit,” I heard Chanyeol call. There really was no privacy in these cells.

“Chanyeol has a point,” agreed Baekhyun.

“Will you not share your opinion on the matter?” Suho asked Kris.

“What for? I think letting him solve it on his own is a lot less painful than having him ignore me.”

“Wow, I can almost feel Suho wanting to roll his eyes,” commented Xiumin.

“Whatever, meeting over,” Kris declared. With that, the room started bustling with conversation. And for once, I was silent. But I also didn’t like not talking, so I decided to take a nap. A well deserved nap, at that. Sleep would be my only escape from this confusing mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
